


It Felt Like Goodbye

by Liyyah



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Light Angst, episode s07e6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyyah/pseuds/Liyyah
Summary: Donna returns Harvey's key and he convinces himself that he's fine.





	It Felt Like Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest thing I've ever written but I needed an outlet after last night's episode.

Harvey held on the key that Donna had returned to him longer than he needed to, twirling it around in his fingers. It burned his skin but he didn't let go, in fact he only gripped it harder.

He couldn't explain the twinge in his chest that accompanied Donna’s gesture or the fact that deep down he felt as if this was the end of something.

Suddenly, he shook his head because no, he was overthinking things. Everything was fine.

Donna was fine.

He knew she meant it when she told him that she was happy for him. No matter what, she always had his best interest at heart.

And he was happy too.

Paula was wrong when she suggested that maybe he had feelings for her. They did have a history but that didn't mean anything. They were friends.

A tiny voice at the back of his mind whispered _who are you trying to convince_ but he quickly shoved it aside, ignoring it.

His eyes fell on the object that still remained in his palm and his stomach dropped at the mere sight but he refused to acknowledge that too.

It didn't mean anything.

In an instant, he let it fall from his grasp, pushing it aside on his desk. Not because he couldn't look at it anymore but because it didn't matter. It was just a key.

So just like that he put it out of his head and began to think about how he could continue to make things up to Paula. He filled his thoughts with his girlfriend instead because _she_ was the one he had an actual relationship with.

 _That_ was what mattered.

Harvey didn't allow his mind to wander to his ex secretary for the rest of the night. However if he was being honest with himself, he'd admit that the knot in his stomach stubbornly dwelled.

But Harvey was never very good at being honest with himself.

That was usually what Donna was for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little thing hope it was alright.


End file.
